Goodbye my lover
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Miradas jade y ónix se encontraron en un lugar concurrido. Por un minuto el mundo se detuvo, las personas desaparecieron y los ruidos cesaron, por ese minuto sólo existieron ellos dos. Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba con alguien más y entonces no supo qué hacer ante aquella verdad que le cayó de golpe: Ella nunca estaría con él.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Contiene OoC. No contempla la línea temporal de "The Last" ni el manga 700.**

**Historia inspirada en la canción "You´re beautiful" de James Blunt.**

* * *

><p><strong>GOODBYE MY LOVER<strong>

**.**

**.**

―_¿De verdad te irás? ―le preguntó Sakura a las puertas de Konoha. Él sintió su tristeza._

―_Ahora mismo necesito ver el mundo por mi mismo. ―le respondió. En ese momento lo sentía así, que debía ver aquello que por tanto tiempo no se permitió disfrutar, pero ese viaje también sería su redención. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que hizo, quería mejorar como ninja, pero sobre todo como persona. Necesitaba valorar a todas aquellas personas que siempre estuvieron para él. Pero en ese viaje no entraba ella, y así se lo hizo saber cuándo Sakura le pidió ir con él._

_Sasuke ya la había lastimado mucho y no quería arrastrarla a las penurias y carencias a las que se enfrentaría. De nuevo la vio sumergirse en la tristeza. Aprovechó que ella miraba el piso para acercársele ante la sorpresa de su mentor._

_Y ante la suya propia llevó sus dedos a la frente de la chica._

―_Te veré cuando regrese. ―le dijo haciendo aquel gesto que su hermano solía hacer con él._

**.**

**.**

―Te veré cuando regrese. ―murmuró Sasuke mientras observaba de pie en la rama de un frondoso árbol como el sol se ocultaba detrás de algunas montañas, tiñendo el cielo de tonos naranjas y rojos y permitiendo a las sombras tornarse cada vez más grandes.

Cuatro años pasaron desde entonces y todavía no entendía el significado oculto de aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que esperara por él?¿Significaba que regresaría por ella? O simplemente era la despedida hacia una amiga, una despedida que no implicaba nada.

Lo innegable era que durante ese tiempo, esa última conversación entre Sakura y él siempre rondó por su mente. Había días que se preguntaba qué habría pasado si ella lo acompañara en ese viaje. Y la imaginaba sorprenderse y maravillarse por el paisaje a su paso, aquellas montañas nevadas, las cascadas voluminosas que morían en aquel lago de aguas cristalinas rodeado de flores de colores, aquellas ciudades pintorescas que ofrecían variedad de costumbres. También la imaginaba dándole las buenas noches con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes. La imaginaba haciendo sus días menos tristes.

No podía explicarse porque pensaba en ella ahora más que antes. Quizá sería porque sin el peso de la venganza en sus hombros y en su corazón, ahora podía permitirse tener los sentimientos que los chicos de su edad tenían, o quizá porque el saberla lejana la hacía añorarla y recordar viejos tiempos, cuando ella lo amó y él no le permitía entrar en su vida.

Recordó un fragmento de un poema que escuchó de alguien en alguno de sus viajes.

_"Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía. Quizá no he de olvidarte pero te digo adiós. No sé si me quisiste, no sé si te quería o tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos… pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo, tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.*"_

No sabía si lo que sentía era a amor, obsesión o sólo nostalgia, pero lo averiguaría.

Dio una última mirada al horizonte donde el color negro había ganado terreno y saltó hacia el suelo. Recogió su maleta y la puso en su hombro, luego retomó su marcha hacia Konoha, hacia sus amigos, hacia ella.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Dos días después Sasuke llegó a Konoha. Naruto lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y con un golpe en el rostro por no haber mandado una miserable carta en cuatro años, exceptuando la que envió hacía un par de días anunciando su llegada y en la que ni siquiera les mandaba saludos.

―¿Y Sakura? ―preguntó Sasuke tratando de no parecer interesado cuando se percató de que no estaba. De Kakashi no le sorprendía, ya que como Hokage estaría ocupado, además siempre llegaba tarde y dudaba que aun ahora hubiera corregido ese defecto.

Pero siempre pensó que Sakura estaría ahí el día que regresara. Qué lo esperaría con una sonrisa y una palabra de afecto.

―Ella no sabe que has vuelto. ―respondió Naruto algo nervioso. ―No sabía cómo decírselo.

―No importa. ―respondió Sasuke. ―vayamos con Kakashi. ―quiso restarle importancia, quiso que no se notara que quería verla.

Avanzó y Naruto lo siguió, sin atreverse a decirle aquello que era necesario. No porque fuera un cobarde, sino porque no lo correspondía.

Sasuke se permitió observar la aldea con cuidado, muy pocas cosas habían cambiado, pero la más significativa era que ya no la veía como su enemiga, estaba empezando a considerarla como su hogar.

Se extrañó al ver al pueblo adornado con tiras de luces, guirnaldas verdes con nochebuenas y adornos navideños. Recordó la fecha entonces, 31 de diciembre.

Naruto le explicó que ese día se haría un festival nocturno para celebrar el inicio de un nuevo año.

.

.

La conversación con Kakashi duró más de lo planeado, así que cuando Sasuke y Naruto salieron de la torre del Hokage ya el cielo estaba teñido de negro con las estrellas y la luna adornándolo.

Las calles estaban concurridas por personas llevando vistosos kimonos. Varios puestos de comida y juegos y los adornos navideños completaban la escena.

Abriéndose paso llegaron hasta el centro de Konoha, donde se había erigido un monumento de piedra en memoria de aquellos valientes héroes caídos en la guerra.

Sasuke se detuvo al ver a la chica que durante años perturbaba sus sueños.

La chica de ojos jade usaba un kimono de color morado con flores lilas y rosadas. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido con un adorno en flores del mismo tono que su ropa en el lado derecho. Ella aguardaba de pie frente al monumento.

Estaba hermosa, pensó el chico de mirada de ébano mientras la observaba. Sus facciones se habían acentuado, ya no eran los de una niña, pero conservaba el semblante amable.

―Sasuke hay algo que debes saber. ―comentó Naruto colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Pero fue muy tarde, porque Sasuke vio con sorpresa como al encuentro de aquella chica llegó un joven de cabello rojo que conocía bien.

Gaara, usando una yukata en color azul marino, le entregó un ramo de rosas rojas. Sakura sonrió, aceptó el regalo y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

Entonces Sasuke no supo qué hacer ante aquella verdad que le cayó de golpe: Ella nunca estaría con él.

―Sasuke. ―Naruto llamó su atención por un momento. Cuando regresó su vista al frente ya Sakura avanzaba agarrada del brazo de Gaara. ―No creas que ella mintió cuando dijo que te amaba. ―señaló el muchacho de mirada azul, la que ahora se teñía de pena.

Sasuke se giró para verlo de frente, Naruto retiró la mano de su hombro y la llevó a la nuca, rascándola con nerviosismo. El último Uchiha lo miraba esperando que continuara su explicación. Necesitaba escucharla.

.

.

Naruto fue testigo de las lágrimas que derramó Sakura aquella tarde cuando Sasuke se marchó de la aldea. Después de la guerra la vida siguió su rumbo, lentamente los aldeanos superaron aquella tragedia y reconstruyeron Konoha y sus vidas.

Pero Sakura se sumergió en una profunda tristeza. Sus sonrisas se volvieron vacías y sus ojos opacos. Ya no disfrutaba de los momentos con sus amigos, se refugiaba en el trabajo y por las tardes se dirigía a aquella banca en la que alguna vez Sasuke la dejó dormida.

Se sentaba por horas hasta que llegaba la noche. Ella nunca dijo nada al respecto, pero sus amigos sabían la razón de aquella conducta, esperaba a Sasuke.

Con viento, sol, frío o lluvia Sakura esperaba sentada en aquella banca y observando la entrada de la aldea, soñando con aquel día en que viera a la figura del hombre que amaba caminar hacia ella. Y una vez por semana se daba una vuelta a la pajarería para indagar si no había llegado una carta de Sasuke.

Aquello fue así durante el primer año de la ausencia del chico. Pero una tarde que el Kazekage acompañó a su hermana a Konoha, la vio sentada en aquel lugar con una expresión de tristeza.

Las nubes negras amenazaban con llover y al ver que ella no llevaba nada para cubrirse se sentó junto a ella y cuando las primeras gotas de agua cayeron, él los cubrió a ambos con un paraguas. Sakura no le dijo nada, sólo le sonrió con sincera gratitud.

Nadie supo a ciencia cierta porque, ni como fue, pero el muchacho de cabello de fuego se enamoró de aquella chica de ojos verdes. Muchos dicen que se enamoró de su semblante triste, otros dicen que fue por aquella sonrisa sincera que le regaló. Pero lo único cierto es que durante el siguiente año los habitantes de Konoha pudieron ver a Gaara sentado junto a Sakura una vez a la semana.

Y ese único día, a Sakura se le podía ver menos sola, con una pequeña sonrisa adornándole el rostro, pero a pesar del propio Gaara, los ojos de la chica permanecían opacos, sin vida. Aún la muchacha de exótico cabello esperaba a Sasuke, lo amaba.

El tercer año de la ausencia de Sasuke los amigos de Sakura sintieron una pequeña esperanza de que la antigua Sakura regresara, aquella a la que le brillaba la mirada, la que tenía una sonrisa sincera para todos, la que era feliz, aquella que simplemente vivía.

Durante ese año Sakura visitaba aquella banca una vez al mes. Aún seguía esperándolo, ansiando una carta de su parte, saber que estaba bien. Pero ya había comprendido que su vida no giraba en torno a Sasuke Uchiha, que no podía dejarse morir por él.

El cuarto año de su ausencia los habitantes no vieron a Sakura Haruno esperar por Sasuke. Ahora la veían pasear por las tardes al lado del joven Kazekage. La veían con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos resplandecientes por la felicidad. Y la vieron todavía más hermosa, y sus corazones se alegraron por ella.

.

.

Sasuke sintió tristeza, impotencia y resignación, en ese orden. No podía culpar a Sakura por haberlo olvidado. A fin de cuentas él fue el causante de todo. Él la había herido y hecho llorar, otro le devolvió aquella felicidad.

El Uchiha se despidió de Naruto y caminó hacia la salida. Su amigo lo quiso detener pero comprendió que de nuevo él necesitaba marcharse, otra vez con la promesa que regresaría a su hogar en cuanto estuviera listo.

Sasuke estaba a unos metros de la salida cuando se detuvo. Frente a él estaba Sakura con Gaara, hablando animadamente.

Otra vez reconoció que se veía hermosa, pero sobre todo feliz.

Tal vez ella sintió lo penetrante de su mirada porque volteó a verlo.

Jade y ónix se encontraron. Por un minuto el mundo se detuvo, las personas desaparecieron y los ruidos cesaron, por ese minuto sólo existieron ellos dos.

Sakura lo veía con sorpresa, pero enseguida le regaló una sonrisa. Él caminó hacia ella y vio como Gaara le murmuró algo y se alejó.

―Sasuke-kun yo...

―No digas nada. ―interrumpió él. Lo sabía, era hora de encarar la realidad, nunca estaría con ella.―Sé feliz. ―le indicó. Sakura cambió su semblante preocupado por uno más relajado.

Le agradeció en silencio el haberla librado de aquel momento tan triste. Ella lo amó mucho, pero en algún momento Gaara logró sacarlo de su corazón.

―¿Te irás? ―le preguntó ella al notar su bolso sobre el hombro. Él asintió en silencio. ―entonces, adiós Sasuke-kun. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él de nuevo llevó sus dedos a la frente de la chica y la golpeó suavemente.

―Adiós Sakura. ―mostró una ligera sonrisa.

Sasuke siguió su camino hacia la entrada recordando la frase final de aquel poema que ahora sentía como suyo.

**.**

**.**

"_Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti"*_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>* Poema de la despedida de José Ángel Buesa<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me gusta el SasuSaku pero se me antojaba escribir algo en donde ella no lo esperara y la canción quedó como anillo al dedo.<strong>

**Ojalá les haya gustado la historia.**

Y si de casualidad a alguien le gusta Bleach los invito a leer mi fic "Las siete puertas del infierno", que es un crossover entre Bleach y Naruto.

**Saludos y feliz 2015.**


End file.
